StarCraft: Invasion
by Jonathan112
Summary: Title is a work in progress. A new threat endangers the war embroiled Sector and only Gabriel Tosh knows that they are a bigger threat than the Zerg or Dominion but will anyone listen to the Specter Leader? Rated M for blood and gore, violence, and slight language. Only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed. Takes place some time between Wings of Liberty & Heart of the Swarm.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I only own what I list at the end of the chapter, nothing else. If I list something else as somebody else's, then I do not own that either.

StarCraft and everything from the StarCraft universe belongs to Blizzard.

Also, this story is based on if you choose Tosh over Nova during a mission which either grants you Specter or Ghost units in StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty. Also, this is set between Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Over a Dominion Industrial Planet, a Dominion defense fleet is going by standard protocol: make sure nothing without authorization gets to the planet below, whether it be civilian, Zerg, or Protoss. Some of them questioned the idea of shooting civilian ships out of the sky but they kept quiet about that because of how they could find themselves either going to prison or with a bullet in the back of their head for treason.

The defense force comprised of 75 Battlecruisers with 180 Viking coverage with about 75 Wraiths for backup. They also had an experimental defense station that was about the size of six Battlecruiser stacked on top of each other but twice as long as one. The ship had enough firepower to destroy any rebel fleet it encountered and it even had a shielding system reverse-engineered from...liberated Protoss technology.

"All clear in Sector Five Dash Two." came the voice of a Wraith pilot before his ship was atomized by a single missile hitting it and the entire orbital defense fleet readied for what was coming and from the vastness of space, hundreds, if not thousands of unknown ships appeared from swirling vortexes of blue energy.

"Sir, we have ships of unknown origin jumping in. We can't raise them and they show no sign of doing anything to respond. They're just...waiting." said one of the deck officers to the commanding officer aboard the defense station.

"Prepare for anything. Are the shields charged?" said the commander glaring at the unknown ships.

"Yes."

"Are all weapons charged and loaded?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we should be able to get through this."

Suddenly, another blue vortex opened up and a ship that was roughly 8 times the size of a Battlecruiser with three hangars and a ribcage like underbelly design, exited the vortex. The ship appeared to just be armed to the teeth as the front of the ship seemed to be made into a jaw with a hook-like design which slowly opened and red energy began arcing around the inside of the "mouth".

"All hands prepare for impact! Increase forward shield power!" yelled the commander and the crew scrambled to do so.

After roughly two minutes of charging, the ship fired and a red beam shot towards the station, hitting 25 Battlecruisers, 20 Vikings, and only five Wraiths before hitting the station itself yet not a single ship was destroyed even though the beam cut right through all of them. After five minutes of firing, the beam died down and the ship's "mouth" closed.

"H-how did that not destroy-" began the commander before he stopped and turned into cosmic dust followed by everyone onboard and then the station itself. The 25 Battlecruisers, 20 Vikings, and the five Wraiths also turned to cosmic dust.

The alien ships began engaging the remaining Dominion defenders soon after the ships that had turned to dust had disappeared off sensors and within minutes all but one severely damaged Battlecruiser was destroyed. Said Battlecruiser barely made the jump out of the system as the strain on its hull had nearly torn it apart.

Without the orbital defenses, the defenders on the ground barely survived the first wave of the alien attacks as they began landing troops via drop-pod onto the surface and by the fourth wave, only 15% of the defenders were still alive and only 5% of the civilian worker population was still alive.

The alien invaders had begun constructing a base inside the ruins of the completely obliterated city, forcing the remnants to fight for their lives in the remains of the Space Port, the Marines at the front as they laid down a defensive hail of pulse rifle rounds on the advancing aliens and the civilians use whatever was at their disposal from crowbars to Molotov cocktail incendiary explosives to shotguns but after only twenty minutes, they too were slaughtered bringing the system under the aliens control in under less than 24 hours.

The total death toll was 80 billion with only a single Battlecruiser crew surviving, most of said crew being dead and with only a third of said crew being able to operate the ship.

* * *

><p>Gabriel Tosh shot awake in a cold sweat, the nightmare he had just had seemingly too real for it to just be a nightmare. Getting up, he went over to the sink in his room and splashed cold water on his face and looked into the mirror before he jumped back in shock and shook his head clear and blinked before he closed them and after a few moments, he opened them again and he looked around cautiously.<p>

"That was no dream..." muttered the Specter leader to himself before he got ready and headed out to talk to Jim Raynor, leader of Raynor's Raiders.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Please note that not EVERYTHING will be accurate to game specifications and if you say anything bad about this story, I will remove your comments. Only _**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** _is welcome.

I only own the alien invaders who will not be named...yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the custom race introduced in the first chapter.

Everything StarCraft belongs to Blizzard.

I will not be continuing the disclaimer until something new enters the story which may or may not happen. I am not continuing the disclaimer because it gets tiring to write continuously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Denial<strong>

"Are you saying that something destroyed an entire Dominion controlled planet's population within less than twenty-four hours and only a single Dominion Battlecruiser made it out alive?" said Jim Raynor in disbelief as he sat at the bar aboard the Hyperion.

"You don't believe me do you Mr. Raynor?" said Toss as he stood nearby.

"Well, after you lied to me, three times, I find it hard to believe you about this."

"Yet you trust me?"

"You proved you're trustworthy but not truthful."

"I have no reason to lie this time. This time, something more dangerous than the Zerg or the Dominion has arrived into this universe and if it isn't taken care of soon, all will pay the price."

"I'm sorry but I can't spare any resources to help you Tosh. You're on your own this time."

"Very well Mr. Raynor but mark my words, eventually, even you won't be able to ignore their threat and a very unlikely alliance might forced to be made."

"Is that a threat Tosh?"

"No, no, no. You mistook my tone of voice, I was merely stating a path the river might take."

"Sounded like a threat to me."

"Aren't you late to check on your girlfriend?"

Jim chocked on the beer going down his throat and Tosh chuckled softly before leaving the room and heading for the hangar.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Minutes Later; Hangar...(1)<p>

Tosh entered the hangar, heading for his ship and he walked by Rory Swann who seemed nervous even being around the Spectre Leader but Tosh didn't show anything towards that, most people found Spectres...odd.

He climbed into the pilot's seat of his ship and began the launch protocols for the ship before leaving the hangar and then the system entirely before he arrived over New Haven and he narrowed his eyes at the planet as something felt off now. A few months ago, the planet had suffered an infestation by the Zerg and the Protoss had arrived to purge it, only to be driven back by Raynor's Raiders which had left the Protoss a bit more than slightly pissed at Jim.

Now, it felt like a dark aura had surrounded the planet yet again but Tosh couldn't tell what it was. His ship's sensors suddenly went off and he looked at them and his eyes widened as some new element had come into the planet's atmosphere, making it unsafe to breath and he narrowed his eyes even more as he put on the special breather he had created himself to protect his lungs from dangerous planets like Char or New Folsom. He hoped it would do the same here but doubted it by a small margin.

Deciding to see if he could raise the colony, he tried to raise the colony's space port, which wasn't very big due to how new this colony was but only received static. He tried another four times but each time, he only received static. Deciding to risk it, he landed at the Space Port, picked up his assault rifle/sniper rifle and slowly exited his ship. Upon getting out of the ship, even with the mask on, he could tell the air was stale and something was lurking in the shadows, watching him.

Advancing towards the center of the colony, he came upon ruined homes and the feeling of dread grew more before something out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention and he turned towards it to see a strange drop-pod embedded in the ruins of a home. Walking up to it slowly, he could tell that it didn't belong to any Terran, Protoss, or Zerg group and it gave off this feeling of dread. He could tell that at one point, something had been inside and was now out.

Spinning around quickly after hearing a clattering noise, rifle at the ready, he saw a colonist stumble out from a ruined house and the man looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please...help...me..." said the man before he screamed in agony as his hands became massive claws and his shoes ripped apart as his feet became claws too, the man became hunchedback as spines erupted from his back and his lower jaw elongated and gained a hook-like appearance as his teeth grew longer and sharper and his eyes became somewhat reptilian and turned red.

The transformed colonist then roared at Tosh before charging him blindingly fast and blindly before a bullet in its head dropped it...but only for a moment. The creature got up again and charged Tosh once more, dodging every round Tosh fired at it now. Before Tosh could blink, he was sent flying from a backhand by the creature and hit a wall, hard and he collapsed to the ground, seeing stars.

Getting up slowly and unsteadily, he activated his cloak to escape the creature and once he was far enough away and above ground level after climbing up onto the top of a store that was under construction, he decloaked to catch his breath and he looked around to see more and more of the creatures coming out as it slowly became nightfall.

His communicator suddenly went off, giving away his location and he shut it off completely but it was too late, the creatures charged his position.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Not sure which part of that mission for New Haven was Canon, so I went with the "better" of the two endings for this. Where the colony was protected from the Protoss.


End file.
